liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Living Tribunal
Living Tribunal= |-|Ada Warlock= Personal Characteristics Name: The Living Tribunal Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Asexual, only referred to as being male. Age: Inapplicable Classification: Cosmic Entity, Judge of the Marvel Multiverse Allies: Enemies: Summary The Living Court is an extremely powerful humanoid cosmic entity that has existed as long as the universe itself. Its function is to protect the Multiverse (the sum of all alternative universes) from an imbalance of mystical forces. It must prevent a universe from accumulating more power than any of the others, or from disturbing the cosmic balance in any way. The Living Court can also act to prevent a very large imbalance between good and evil within a universe. When the issue involves only one universe, the Court may leave the final judgment to its "abstract" entities (in the universe of Earth-616, Lord Chaos and Master Order). The Living Court has no alternative counterparties, and there is only one Living Court in the Multiverse. Mentality Intelligence: Pseudo-Omniscient. Everything that the other entities of the Marvel Multiverse know, he knows, as he also knows what happens, has occurred and will occur in every reality of the Multiverse, whether they are transfinite. It is only limited in knowing what your master does, where he is, etc. Morality: True Neutral Sexual Preference: None Objectives: Keep the multiverse in balance Tastes: Stats Tier: A/1 Dimensionality: Transcendent (Personifies all known entities in the Marvel Multiverse. Eternity and Infinity, which are the embodiment of all existence, and embody even places like // imgur.com/a/xpL2CYG "Far Shore" on the edge of all things, where it exists as a denial of time, space and everything. vastly superior to all entities, always portrayed as superior to all of them, Attack Potency: Transcendent Durability: Speed: Omnipresent (It is described that when The Living Court appeared to confront the Marble Kings, the Multiverse took shape and the fight took place in all realities, and when Living Court died, every piece of it was distributed to every reality, exists in all Multiverses simultaneously). Lifting Strength: Unlimited Stamina: Infinite Range: Unlimited Weaknesses: None Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, and Endurance, Omnipresence, Temporal Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, [Energy Manipulation, Material Manipulation, Immortality (Types 2, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 11), Incorporality, Energy Projection , Cosmic Manipulation, Creation, Invulnerability, Intangibility (Types 1 and 7), Conceptual Manipulation, [Manipulation ] and of Death, Sacred Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Sealing, Regeneration (Rank A) and Denial of Regeneration, Neutralization, Paradoxical Immunity, Causality Manipulation, Destruction, Timelessness, Healing (All types include Regeneration to Rank A), [Manipulation ], Summoning, Gravity Manipulation, Duplication, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Levitation, Teleportation, [ Manipulation], Resistance (The Manipulation Spatial Manipulation, Temporal, Energy Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, [[ Causal Manipulation], Cosmic, Spiritual, Mental, Sacred, [[Manipulation of Chaos and Neutralization, Awareness of the Fourth Wall. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note: Category:Characters Category:Characters of Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Entities Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Abstracts (Marvel)